


Dawn

by SearchForTheGoldenStory (LeaveAMark)



Series: Horizon [3]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/F, Medium Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveAMark/pseuds/SearchForTheGoldenStory
Summary: Moana returns





	Dawn

The sun was only just stretching its first rays of light when Moana found Niele. She was exactly where Moana had left her. 

“I looked for you at the feast.” Moana sat in the sand next to Niele.

Niele drew spirals in the sand. 

“I didn’t see you” Moana leaned closer.

Niele leaned away “I wasn’t there”.

Moana furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“No. Something is obviously wrong, what is it Niele?”

Niele lifted her head and looked out across the ocean to the newborn sun. “Why did you come back?”

“What do you mean?”

Niele turned to face her. Moana noticed the dried up streams where tears had run and the red tint of exhaustion in her eyes. 

“Did you think I wasn’t coming back?” Moana asked.

Niele turned back to the ocean. “You had what you wanted. Why would you comeback?”

Moana moved to kneel in the sand in front of Niele, blocking her view of the ocean. Moana took hold of Niele’s face. “Look at me Niele.” 

Niele didn’t move. 

“Please ku’u lei, look at me”

Niele lifted her eyes. 

“I love you Niele, and I know that it’s hard for you to believe me right now but I love you so much. I know I talked a lot, before, about taking a canoe and going as far away from Motunui as possible and if that caused you to think I didn’t want you or love you then I am so sorry.”

Niele tried to pull away but Moana pulled her closer.

“Every night while I was on the ocean I saw your face in the stars. I missed you so much ku’u lei. I missed you so much it hurt. I could never leave Motunui forever if you weren’t with me. All the canoes in the ocean couldn’t make me leave you.”

“I don’t want to hold you back.” Niele eye’s dropped. 

“Hold me back from what?”

“The ocean has called you since before—“

Moana smiled “ The ocean calls me, the island calls me, the birds in the sky call me, you call me; and we can answer them together. I am going to talk to my father, I want to take the whole village out on to the ocean and become voyagers again.”

Moana lifted Niele’s chin so that their eyes met. “Niele would you do me the greatest honor and voyage the ocean with me?” 

Niele smile was brighter than any star. “ I will follow you to the end of the ocean ku’u lei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ku’u lei—my beloved


End file.
